


Hot Diggity

by kassidy



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: 1970s, Detectives, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Food, Food Kink, Penises, Stupidity, This Is STUPID, armour hotdogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 10:37:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kassidy/pseuds/kassidy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is stupid. I'm not kidding. Really stupid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Diggity




End file.
